gngfandomcom-20200214-history
銀 (Gin)
ABOUT HIM: * Gin, also known as The Shooting Star Gin, is the protagonist of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. He is son of Riki and Fuji and havr brother 2 brothers and half-brother named Aka Gin, also known as The Shooting Star Gin, is the protagonist of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. He is son of Riki and Fuji and brother of 2 unnamed brothers and half-brother of Aka. He is the father of Weed, the protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed, and the grandfather of Sirius, Orion, and Rigel, the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. Gin is a silver brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu. Originally the stripes were more silver in color, but now they look more bluish after the change of style. Gin's defining characteristic is the three scars on his forehead, given by a bear in his first hunt. His eyes originally had greenish/brownish color in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin manga, but they're blue in Ginga Densetsu Weed and in the reprint of GNG manga after the change of style. His collar has been shown as brown and red, but in the newest pictures it is blue. In GNG anime, he had brown eyes and slightly different markings. PERSONALITY: * Gin is a natural born leader with a lot of charisma. He is brave and strong, even as a pup. He has a strong sense of justice and wants to protect his friends and all those who are unable to protect themselves. He isn't afraid to die for his friends or his mission. Mostly due to the training during young age, he became more mature than most dogs of his age and is mentally strong and unlikely to give up. He is not at all as playful as most young dogs and tends to be quite serious, though he can sometimes joke around with close friends like Smith. He is meek, polite, quite calm and smart. During one scene in the manga, while everyone were laughing happily together, he was seen laughing in a bit of a shy manner. However, Gin can be a little headstrong and do things in his own way. Anger and sadness may also make him impatient and reckless and he needs to be calmed down by the older dogs during these situations. He gets often a bit shocked and cries when facing the death of his comrades. Gin is very fast and sure of his own speed, but he is still not very strong physically and still has things to learn. He respects and admires some of the older and stronger dogs a lot, like Ben and his father Riki. He is always ready to listen and learn from them. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Gin is notably older, calmer than before and a bit quiet. It's also suggested that the death of his mate made him feel a bit defeated. Gin is still very polite and righteous and he doesn't want others to suffer for his sake. Just like when he was young, he still despises injustice and unfairness, but is now able to control himself and doesn't fall into a rage when facing said things. He feels great responsibility as a leader and blames himself if something happens to his comrades. HIS ADVENTURE IN GINGA NAGAREBOSHI GIN: * Gin was born to Riki and Fuji. At only 1 month of age, Gin was chosen to be Takeda Gohee's new hunting dog because of his Tora-Ge (Tiger striped) markings, and because Gohei saw his potential to be a bear-hound. Later, when Takeda Gohee went out with Riki in an attempt to kill Akakabuto, Daisuke and Gin followed. Then witnessed the death of his father, Riki. It was then that Daisuke and Gin vowed revenge on Akakabuto. With Riki gone, Gohee decided to put Gin under immediate training. The tasks that Gin was forced to swimming underwater and get food and being forced to eat the ultra-bitter tasting bear meat. All was in hopes of being able to defeat the demon bear, Akakabuto. After some time, Gin began training with Daisuke to fulfill their vow of killing Akakabuto. Takeda takes Daisuke and Gin on a hunt, and he shoots down a bird. Gin goes to retrieve it, but is beaten to it by a German Shephard. Gin is furious and runs after the fleeing dog, who jumps over a canyon with ease, but Gin doesnt make it and falls. On the road back they meet Hidetoshi, the owner of the same dog that took Gin's prey: his name is John, who was his first enemy and competition. But over time, he and John became best friends. Daisuke once ran off with Hidetoshi's bow. They went into the forest, looking for Akakabuto, but instead, they ran into Akakabuto's mate. They fought with her for some time, then when Daisuke was too afraid to shoot his bow, Gin continued to fight. During this fight, Gin received three scars on his forehead, giving him his trademark look. Seeing Gin's heroic bravery, Daisuke then got the courage to fight. He waits for the angle to be correct and shot the bear, defeating her. * Meeting the wild dog pack As Daisuke and Gin are heading home, Gin discovers a pack of wild dogs fighting with a bear over dead deer. Gin is amazed by the dogs' strength and teamwork, but mostly he's impressed by their leader. Gin runs after the wild dogs as they run to their leader but a female dog, Cross, tells him to go home. As Daisuke turns up, Cross quickly leaves, and Gin starts to head home. Gin can't get the wild dogs and their leader out of his head so in the evening he and John go to the mountain to get a chance to meet the leader. John and Ben end up in a fight, but it's interrupted by the bear, Madara. Ben sees no other option than to flee, recalling the leader's order of not losing any more dogs. Gin and John follow, and Gin is dared to jump over a deep valley. If he succeeds, then he can meet the leader. Gin succeeds, but quickly has to jump back as his stubborn friend, John, is in trouble with Madara. The wild pack helps Gin to chase Madara away and the two dogs are taken to the leader. Gin can't believe it; the leader looks just like his father Riki, so he cries out to him. However, the leader says that he does not know him. * Finding more dogs ''' The general, Sniper, manages to push Gin down and a fight is about to break loose when the leader tells them to stop. The leader explains to the dogs the situation in the Futago Pass.Later, Gin says goodbye to his mother, Fuji, and his siblings and then sets off with Ben to find more dogs. On his journey, Gin meets the Kai Brothers (Akatora, Chutora,and Kurotora), the Iga dog Akame, and other strong dogs. He also takes over as the leader of Ben's platoon, on Ben's recommendation, when the accidental poisoning on the Iga territory caused the Great Dane to go blind. * '''Final battle Just before the final battle, Gin fights the three-legged bear, Mosa, and succeeds, but not without the loss of Benizakura. Finally, when they only have to face Akakabuto, the leader is late. Gin steps in as a leader role, making the fear disappear from the other young dogs. The leader eventually turns up and finally, he remembers Gin as his son. It was Riki all along. Akakabuto will not give up, and the loss of dogs is catastrophic. To avoid more dogs to getting killed, Riki teaches Gin the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, but not even the deadly strike seem to have an effect on the monster bear. Takeda Gohei is led by Smith, who doesn't want his friends to die, to the battlefield to shoot the bear, which he does. Finally, three generations of bear dogs has ended with the monster bear's death. As Gin and Riki are embraced by Takeda Gohei, Akakabuto returns from Hell and mortally wounds Riki. Gin then attacks Akakabuto with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and decapitates him. Before Riki dies, he gives Gin the leadership of the Ohuarmy. * The wolves After the final battle, there is a peace for some months in Ouu. Gin lives with his friends but he is troubled by his father's last words. The mysterious wolves show up, searching for a Zetsu user. Gin tries to fight the wolf Retsuga, but is defeated. Cross and her puppies get kidnapped. Gin and others go to search for her and has to face wolf warriors one at the time in order to reach her. Gin fights Hyouma with help of Ben's guidance but the battle is short-lived as the wolves disappear. After getting closer to Reima, Gin faces Suiga in battle and is defeated. However, Suiga saves him from drowning and leaves him unconscious on the floor until he is found by Ben and Akame. Next, they face the powerful gate keeper Mukonga who manages to defeat both Gin and Akame, but not before Akame manages to blind the wolf. The gatekeeper is finally defeated by Ben and they finally meet the wolf lord Reima. Gin also meets the old friend of his father, Fuuga. Reima tells them that their true enemy is an evil wolf lord Gaia. It also turns out that Gin is the Zetsu warrior, meaning that he is a descendant of an original Canine Warrior of Sirius and the true user of Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. The army swim to Hokkaido to face Gaia's Empire. Gin defeats the evil Zetsu user Black Snake in battle. Gin fights Juga but is defeated as the wolf knows how to block his Battouga and uses his mane as a weapon. Gin is badly wounded and almost dies. Fuuga, another Zetsu user, sacrifices himself to prove that Gin is the true Zetsu warrior and to make it sure that he lives. This turns out to be true as Gin raises up and kills Juga with his full-powered Battouga. Next, Gin and others face Gaia. He turns out to be very powerful and focuses on Gin. The others try to protect wounded Gin with their lives. Later, Gin manages to find Gaia's weakness: He has only one eye. In rage and vengefulness, Gin almost kills Gaia but is stopped when an earthquake starts. Gin tries to escape with others and is hit by rock. He falls and almost gets attacked by Gaia, but Reima tosses the other wolf leader away from him. Gin would like to save Reima but is unable to do so. The two wolf leaders die along with the Empire. The conflict finally ended, Gin returns to Ouu with his friends. Retsuga, Hyouma and two other wolves joined his forces. Later, he runs back to the village when he hears and recognizes the sound of Gohee's rifle. He quickly meets Daisuke again before Gohee comes. The ill old man hugs the Akita for the last time and dies. Gin honors his dead master with his pack by escorting the hearses. It's finally peaceful in Ōu and Gin has grown into a full adult.